Fate's Plaything
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Davis thiks back on the afternoon...the afternoon that he asked Kari out and she refused...R+R!
1. Fate's Plaything

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

A/n- this is another none-rhyming poem based on the love triangle between TK, Kari, and Davis.It's told in Davis's POV, his thought about Kari after she breaks it to him her true feelings for TK and not for him, and et cetera et cetera.

Fate's Plaything 

Since fourth grade

Since Kari and I were in the same class

I knew she was the one for me

She was radiant

She was kind

She was calm

She was everything I'm not

She shined like a star in the velvet night sky

I was just another glazed admirer

But there was another star twinkling in the sky with her

A star shining bright with the name of Takeru Takaishi

He shone along side of her

They were made for each other,

God made sure of that, I could tell

So what came over me?

I knew I didn't stand a chance

Yet I loved her

I loved her like I never loved anyone before

How can I be so dumb? 

I knew no boy like me could go out with Hikari Yagami

It takes someone popular, someone equal to her radiance

Someone like Takeru Takaishi

Fate toyed with my feelings

Fate made me fall in love

Fall in love so deep,

It's impossible to come back

That's the kind of love I have for Hikari Yagami

It happened early one summer

I was shaking and as nervous as anything

I had told her to meet me here at Odaiba Park

I hoped that she would come

Sure enough, a pair of amber brown eyes peeked out at me from behind a tree

Then she appeared, smiling 

"What is it, Daisuke?" 

I blushed and wrung my hands

"H-Hikari-chan, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath,

"Wouldyougooutwithme?"

"What?"

I flushed crimson,

"Sorry, w-would you go out w-with me?"

I peered up shyly to watch her reaction,

Dreading for the worst and hoping for the best

I had my hands on a small pink carnation I bought from a shop

I was gonna give it to her later 

A later which may never come

"D-daisuke…" she had tears in her eyes

_Tears of joy or sorrow?_ I wondered

"I-I'm so sorry…"

_Sorrow,_ I decided

I backed away,

Accidentally dropping the carnation

I didn't care

Didn't care anymore

Tears were cascading down my cheeks

I felt my face redden in embarrassment as I stammered

"A-ah, it's alright…I understand."

And ran away, my heart broken

Late at night…

I curse myself

_What stupidity, _I taunt myself

_You **knew **Hikari-chan liked Takeru_

_You **KNEW**_

**_ _**

And yet you still asked her out 

_Because you love her_

_And nothing will ever change that_

_Not even if Fate plays with you again and again_

_You will always remember the girl with the Crest of Light_

_Because you love her_

_And nothing can ever change that_

_Not even Fate_

_ _

A/n- ::sniff:: poor Dai-chan…oh, that reminds me! To cheer you guys up, I made a little Digimon comic strip in which Yolei comments on Dai-chan's haircut and drags Kari into giving him a little makeover…email me for the scan at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] if you want it!

Well thanks for reading this ::big smile:: please review!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent ­.~ (that's my trademark Serpent! (the little .~)Don't steal it, it's copyrighted ^_~ just kidding, you can use it if you want to, but I invented it (at least I think I did), okay?)

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



	2. Radiance

Disclaimer- my little sister owns Digimon…whatcha gonna do about it

Disclaimer- my little sister owns Digimon…whatcha gonna do about it?…just kidding

A/n- after "Fate's Plaything", Kari-chan reflects on the way Davis has behaved towards her in the times past and the way she feels for him and TK.

Radiance 

** **

"What luck, Kari, we're in the same class again!"

"That's luck?"

"No, he means the other guy named Davis."

"Oh really?Where is he?"

"Wow Davis, you look really great on camera."

"No kidding eh?I nailed that shot!"

"Wouldyougooutwithme?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I mean w-would you go out w-with me?"

"Daisuke…I'm so sorry…"

The conversations play over and over in my head.

I can't stop them…

Davis and I went thru so much together…

When we first found the Digi-egg of Courage…

When Veemon armor-digivolved into Flamedramon…

When he first received the D-3…

When he played the soccer game against Ken…

How could I have just dumped all those memories away just because of TK?

I can't erase his effort to grin at me thru his tears

His streams of tears straying down his face

As I stand there, dumbfounded

His weak attempt at a good-bye,

"A-ah, it's alright…I understand."

It was only after he dashed away

Did I realize the small pink flower lying on the ground he had just vacated

I kneeled down and picked it up

It had a little tag attached to it, saying:

"This is for you, Hikari Yagami.Love forever, Daisuke Motomiya"

I couldn't stop the tears

Oh God, why did you do this to us?

We were happy the way we were…as friends

So why did we have to shatter the friendship just because of one little crush?

Am I the cause of his grief?

Am I the criminal?

Am I guilty of crushing on TK when Davis felt so strongly towards me?

My conscience tells me I am.

Davis was always warm towards me

He always made me laugh when I was feeling blue

He loves me…

TK, on the other hand, only confessed to me once about his feelings

When he said, "I care about you, Kari!" to me when I was deep in despair

Yeah like that helps

But to me at the time he was like a savior

I clung to him

I brushed Davis aside

All I was thinking about was TK, his good looks, his suave personality, everything

Davis to me at the time was just another immature boy

Not like the sophisticated, handsome Takeru Takaishi

Too bad I didn't know "immature boys" have feelings too

I didn't see this coming

I never thought Davis was serious towards me

I knew he loves me, but never in a solemn way

How wrong I was

So now how can I retract the pain

How can I take back the hurt

How can I turn back time

And tell Davis I love him too?

A/n- be prepared for more little poem-chapters after this!I'll keep all reviewers informed of upcoming chapters if you can leave me your email address, if you want to, that is.I'm not sure if this will turn out to a Daikari or Takari…what do you think?::imitates Uncle Sam:: I want YOU to give me YOUR opinion by reviewing!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

_ _


End file.
